Luise Meyrink
Character Synopsis Luise Meyrink (ルイーゼ・マイリンク, Ruīze Mairinku) is the common sub boss in KOF: Maximum Impact 2; in most scenarios, she will be the last obstacle before the last boss. Luise is a mysterious woman with a strange and regal appearance. In her profile, it states that Luise is the daughter of Professor Detlev Meyrink, a well-known and respected authority on rocket science. During her storyline, it is revealed that she is one of the last members of the ageless alien race known as the Zoan.Her original name is revealed to be Lakia by another Zoan. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-C | 6-B | Likely Higher Verse: King Of Fighters Name: Luise Meyrink, Lakia Gender: Female and according to her real name she is female, but it's hinted she can change her form or gender similar to Jivatma Age: Supposedly 22, hinted at being hundreds of years old Classification: Human?, Zoan Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation (Luise is one of the best teleporters in the series as she seems to have no limit to where she can go and can teleport as many people as she desires with her seemingly instantly), Imperceptibility (Luise is completely undetectable, as no one is able to sense her presence or each out to her physically, mentally, or spiritually. Athena Asamiya who has an extremely enhanced ability of sensing people in the physical and spiritual realm couldn't even detect her. Not could she go inside Luise's mind. Luise is so adept it's like she doesn't even exist, nothing can pick up her existence unless she chooses to reveal herself), Dream Manipulation (In KOF Maximum Impact 2's story along with the official novelization it is revealed Luise can appear and speak to people through their dreams and even manipulate said dreams), Vision Manipulation (Luise can give people various visions of herself in order to speak to them from long distances or any distance and induce hallucinations of sort), Clairvoyance (Luise has an extremely acute 6th sense that allows her to gain direct visual information on an object, person, location or physical event through means that doesn't require her visual sight. This allows her to see things coming even if she can't see. She can even 'see' spiritual/psychic beings. For example she could see orochi's hold on Iori. She can also perceive the 'presence', thoughts, emotions, and memories of her allies or opponents as you see her do with various interactions of other KOF characters), Memory Manipulation (Luise can manipulate the memory of those she's communicated with via dreams or visions making it to where they either remember or forget her existence), Cosmic Manipulation (Luise has control over energy that seems to be a much higher unknown variant of cosmic power as all characters who meet her can't explain it or grasp her power as if it's beyond them. Even characters like Iori, Kyo, and K' who all fought igniz who also had cosmic power found her abilities far above anything they have ever seen and couldn't grasp her powers. She can create various projectiles,shields, reflectors, swords.She can also heal herself and more.Her power is even Omni-directional as her attacks and power can move all around her. She can also create energy constructs in the shape of butterflies that actually fly around seemingly with their own sentience. She can even give herself massive butterfly wings using this power), Telepathy (Luise can communicate via telepathy with her opponents once she establishes a mental link), Telekinesis (Luise can move things and her foes with her mind seeming freely and can do this to an unknown amount of people or objects), Reincarnation (Luise just like other members of her race can reincarnate herself after death as a whole new person by returning in that said person's body or be reborn completely. It's stated she's done this for hundreds of years and completely retains her memories and powers), Shape-shifting (It's stated that she like other Zoans can shapeshift but she on the other hand just refuses to do so), Soul Manipulation (Luise can manipulate her own soul so she can possess another for reincarnation, and can seemingly move around freely as a soul/spirit and remain undetected. But she can also destroy souls as this is the only way to permanently kill one of her own along with some others), Immortality (Types 1 and 11) Destructive Ability: Island level '(Luise was able to fight on par with characters like alba meira, Duke, and Ash Crimson and even surpass them in power although it's hinted she was holding back), '''Country Level '(Was able to fight a full power kyo kusanagi, iori yagami who could tap into the riot of blood, and K'. Each of these said individuals hinting and stating her power was beyond anything they've seen or faced and seem to point at her being above them while still limiting herself), 'Likely Higher '(Luise is constantly being hinted at being far stronger than what she actually shows and even states herself her true power can't be reached or achieved by humans) 'Speed: FTL '(She was able to keep up with and surpass alba meira who could make himself move at lightspeed and create white holes while restraining herself. She was also considerably faster than character like Kyo and Iori who are both much faster than known light speed fighter Mature), 'Likely Higher '(It's stated she and a few others of her race traveled to Earth hundreds of years and while its stated there was a crash involved it's never been clarified if they arrived through a ship. Making it possible that she and others flew to earth at unknown speeds without the use of ships) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Island Level '(Is clearly above above known mountain busters in the series and is seemingly not phased after fighting Island buster opponents able to easily contend with them), '''Country Level '(She had no problems matching characters like kyo, iori, and k' and they even point to her being above them), 'Likely Higher '(It's known that she was holding back in her fights and that she has yet to actually show her full power and strength) 'Durability: Country Level '(She had no problem tanking hits from a mix of island and country level characters and wasn't even harmed even after they fought all out), '''Likely Higher Stamina: High '''has no problems fighting or moving while heavily injured '''Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Unknown with other abilities Intelligence: Supergenius '''Her intelligence is stated to be far above any scientist on earth and human. She herself even states her very being, powers and knowledge are far beyond the reaches of mankind as she knows of everything in the universe and possibly more. She even says herself that while she could go home, she'd rather wait a few thousand years for mankind to advance further in technology and when they can handle her existence. '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes Lists Of Equipment: None * Sense - Luise has an extremely acute 6th sense, maybe native to her race. * Levitation - Luise is always seen floating in battle. * Flight - Luise can also fly. She can also carry others while flying * Teleport - Luise can teleport herself and others, seemingly without effort. * Energy Projectile - Luise can project bursts of energy with her hands. * Energy Attacks - Luise can infuse her hand strikes with energy. * Energy Reflector - Luise can create a shield of energy that reflects projectiles. * Energy Beam Sword - Luise can create a giant beam in her hands, that moves accordingly with her. * Energy Beam - Luise can fire a beam of energy with her entire body. * Immortality '''- Luise was said to have lived for hundreds of years, and said she'd wait thousands until humanity would be ready to know of her alien existence Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The King Of Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Aliens Category:SNK Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Cosmic Manipulators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reincarnation Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals